Caught!
by GoldenMiniJ-17
Summary: Renesmee walks in on something she really wished she hadn't! Her parents in their bedroom... LEMON!
1. Part 1  Bella POV

**A/N: Thought this would be funny to do because, lets face it, it had to have happened sometime! It'll be a two part thing .. enjoy!**

**Renesmee catches Bella and Edward having sex! Whoopsie! **

* * *

><p>"Edward!" I cried as he picked me up, heading towards our bed. Someone was excited… "Renesmee is still in the house!"<p>

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer! As long as we're quiet, she'll never know."

He threw me to the bed, and hovered over me. He ripped off the bodice of my dress and began planting kisses all over my chest and neck. He pulled up to look at me, he winked and ripped off my bra with one finger (Got to be an Emmett trick!), revealing my bouncing breasts to him. He moaned and began kneading them. He pinched my nipple and I let out a quite loud moan.

"Shhh!" Edward hissed, his face plastered with a smug smile.

"Well, don't do that then!" I scolded. "We shouldn't be doing this anyway!"

His face became serious, maybe I got through to him. How wrong could I be! He just smiled and lent down to kiss and suck on my breasts.

"No! Edward please! I don't want to get caught!"

It was no use; the more I protested the more and more urgent and frantic his bites became. I tried again, mustering all my strength.

"No…honey…Edward…this is…ooohh…no I," I sighed and gave up. "Oh fuck it!"

I revelled in the waves of pleasure washing over me. I moaned and knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling him into me. When he moved, I pulled him up and smashed my lips on his, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Wow," he teased. "You've changed your tune" He winked and ran his finger up and down my inner thigh and again, ripped off my underwear with one finger. It was the lightest of touches but it felt sooo good!

"Ohh! Come on Edward! Please?"

I grabbed his hand and guided it to my hot centre but he pulled it away before I got his hand even close. With one quick motion he pinned both my wrists to the head board, trapping me. God, we need hand cuffs…

He waggled the same finger in front of me and tutted.

"Naughty Bella,"

Argh! He was such a tease! He placed his other hand over my mouth; obviously what he was about to do was going to make me scream.

He moved his hand back to just stroking. His stroking finger turned to his hand, his stroking hand then became a spank,

"Ahh!" I screamed, but his hand smothered it, dampening the sound. He removed his hand from my mouth and he began kissing down my body. In between my breasts, on my nipples, my stomach, and my navel until he came to where I wanted him. He lifted both on my thighs onto his shoulders and held his head over my throbbing clit, his mouth open. Again, TEASE!

He planted soft kisses around my wet, desperate cunt but not on it! God, I was throbbing and wet and as more and more arousal poured out of me, I felt like I was going to explode. I whimpered and squirmed with frustration; I was done with the teasing! His clothes paid the price for my frustration as I tore them off his body. He was naked before me and, though he held back, his cock seemed to have other ideas. He was hard and leaking precum. I licked my lips thinking of the taste when he spoke,

"They were my favourite jeans!" he whined, pulling my attention to him.

I rolled my eyes; he ripped my favourite dress so we're even.

I ran my fingers through his hair and gripped it. I winked; he knew what I was doing. He resisted a little, but not enough for it to be real.

"Bella!" he whispered, his voice and expression completely mocking shock.

"I'm done with teasing!" I half shouted and pouted. He hushed me and bit my bottom lip, so I whispered in his ear, "Please, just tongue fuck me! Please!"

He did as I asked; He winked and buried his face in my wet pussy.

"God!" I whisper-moaned. My eyes fluttered. "Yes! That's soo...Ohh...Edward keep going! Don't stop!"

His tongue lapped over my opening, collecting all my juices. He moved slowly at first then quickening up as my hold on his hair tightened. He moved up to my clit and nipped it between his lips and sucked. He kept sucking until I was begging,

"Oh! Please! Pleeease! Edward! Make me cum! I'm so close!"

He laughed then pulled away and hovered over me, his throbbing penis rubbing against my wet inner thigh. He laid kisses all over my neck and bit into my collar bone. I moaned, a little too loud…again.

"Now," said Edward. "If you going to be that loud if I bite you imagine how loud you're going to be if I fuck you! So, please be quiet...or Renesmee will catch us for sure." He laughed the last part.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet," I whimpered. "I promise! I'll be good. Just fuck me please!"

"You better," he teased. Then with one fluid motion, he thrusted hard into me, filling me up completely.

"Holy fuck! Ooooh!" I moaned. Edward lips found mine trying to quieten me. We rocked together for a while but I could sense he wanted to go faster and harder.

I wanted him to as well.

"Bella?" he pleaded. His eyes were full of want; I nodded and he broke his steady rhythm and dove deeper and harder inside me. I shrieked, very loud. Oh shit!

"Bella!" Edward hissed and froze; he was still inside me.

Nessie would hear! She had to! The others at the big house could probably hear it! We laid there waiting and wishing that the door would never open.

"Momma? Are you okay?" A tiny voice asked. A horrific gasp escaped her lips... and mine.

I looked round my husband's body to see my daughter, standing in our doorway, wide eyed, pale and completely confused.

I looked up to Edward's eyes and we were both thinking the same thing: FUCK! This is bad...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh! I'll try and get the 2nd part up soon but college (British college, not university!) starts again soon and I predict a huge wave of work heading my way! **

** Please review! It's nice to know if im doing okay :D**

**Jess xxx**


	2. Part 2  Nessie POV

**Evening from England!**

**I was going to do it from Bella's POV but I played around with it and I found it easier to write from Renesmee's POV :D .. I've saved the other version so if you still want to see this part in Bella's pov just ask and ill put it up :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Renesmee POV<em>

"Edward!" I heard my momma giggle. I heard Daddy mumble something and then the door shut. Hmm, weird. They never go into their room when I'm here. I turned back to my book, Great Expectations, shrugging off the incident. Maybe Daddy bought Momma something again…

Anyway, back to Dickens, Pip had just found out who his benefactor is. Not the most typical book for a 2 year old, I know, but I have the knowledge of a teenager and I can't stand those silly kiddie books that I've seen.

"Ohhh!" Someone moaned. I think it was Momma…

"Shhh!" Someone hushed; probably Daddy if it was Momma that made that weird noise.

What on earth was that? I frowned at the adjoining wall to my parent's room. What were they doing? It went quiet again, but I could still hear fumbling and ripping. Now I was getting curious; yet a little side of me told me to stay away. So, this time, to block out any noise, I put on my mp3 player that Daddy got me for Christmas on year. I turned it to my lullaby and focused on the pages in front of me.

"I'm done with teasing!" Momma shouted.

I gasped, it made me jump. I dropped my book on the floor, losing my page. Why was she shouting? Who was teasing her? Why? I grunted, completely annoyed that Momma made me lose my page. I flicked through it scanning the pages for where I left.

"Nooo!" I whined, throwing the book on the floor. I'll look for my place later because I know I won't be able to resist. I sat down on my bed and turned up the music so it was on full.

About 15 minutes later I heard another moan, it was so loud I heard it over my music! I ripped out the earphones and scowled at the wall. I stormed up to it ready to bang on it,

"Holy fuck! Ooooh!" I heard Momma say. I gasped; I've NEVER heard Momma swear! I leant my ear to the wall; my curiosity got the better of me. I was quiet for a while, the only thing I could hear was something rocking, when I heard Momma shriek. I flung myself back from the wall. That's it! I had to know!

I slowly opened my bedroom door, hoping they wouldn't hear me. I crept, on my tip toes, to their door. I opened it to see my Momma and Daddy on their bed. I frowned; what were they doing? Momma's legs were bent and Daddy was in-between them. I got scared then, what if Momma was hurt? I mustered up the tiniest voice and said,

"Momma? Are you okay?"

The sun came out at the moment, I gasped; they both didn't have clothes on! What was going on?

_Daddy? _I thought, knowing he could hear me, _what are you doing to Momma? Are you hurting her?_

Then the scene changed; in lightening speed, Daddy flung the covers over Momma and he ran into his closet. I stared at Momma with the same horror struck face. It felt like hours had past, not minutes as I saw Daddy, fully dressed, slowly walk out of his closet.

"Sweetheart?" he murmured. I looked up at him; his eyes were golden and looked like they would cry rivers if they could, and confused tears ran down my face. I gasped; the surprise made me drop my mp3 player, and ran away.

"No! Darling I-" I slammed my door shut, cutting him off; I didn't want Daddy to see me cry.

"Nessie?" he whispered at the door. "Please, open up. I want to talk to you about what you saw." I didn't move; I just slide down to sit on the floor.

"Honey?" He choked; he would definitely be in hysterics now.

"Come in," I whispered, my lips barely moving. He poked his head round the door, holding my mp3 in his hand. He sighed and placed it quietly on the table. I didn't face him; I just looked out the window. Momma was out there, dressed again, pacing. She was ranting to herself. I giggled slightly.

"What's funny, sweetie?" Daddy asked, standing to look to. Even he giggled. I looked up and he smiled back at me. His face then turned serious; there was some unfinished business. He stuttered for a while and sighed.

"Renesmee," He said, sitting me down on the bed, "What you saw back there, me and Mommy are very sorry. You shouldn't have seen it." Another deep breath. Poor Daddy; I'll help him.

"Daddy, what is it?" I asked.

He went silent, so I climbed onto his lap to touch his cheek, letting my thoughts flow. I showed him what I heard in my room and what I saw.

I thought one word, in big letters, _CONFUSED_

"Ok darling," he sighed. "Momma and Daddy were…were…were playing a game. But it's a game that only couples play like me and mommy or …Aunt Rose and Uncle Em. You see?"

I smiled, nodding. I touched him again,

_I know your lying, _he laughed, defeated. _But, I won't ask anymore. I understand; it _must_ be something that I won't want to know until I'm older._

He pulled me into his arms suddenly, so fast that I squealed with delight.

"Daddy!" I shrilled. He laughed too.

"Thank you, sweetling," he sighed. "You're right, this isn't something you want to know yet and, honestly, I don't want you to know." He touched my nose with his finger; I reached out and bit it. "Ow! You pesky vampire you!" he winked and stroked my cheek to stop my giggling; he obviously wasn't finished, "But, when you do find out, tell me and Momma…and we'll eradicate any lies that Uncle Emmett has told you." I frowned; inside joke.

"Okay Daddy," I smiled. "I will, I love you." I put my arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. He rubbed my back and pecked my cheek. He then nipped it and I squealed, giggling and catching Momma's attention.

"I love you too," He smiled back.

"Honey?" Momma asked me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," and she sighed with relief.

"Good," she smiled and left. I touched Daddy again,

_Is she embarrassed?_

"Yes," he laughed. "So am I."

I laughed with him; I was a little red faced from walking in on their 'game'.

"Come on, lets go find your mom," he lifted me up and walked us out the house. We found Uncle Emmett running in the woods and Daddy whispered to me,

"For goodness sake, DO NOT tell your uncle what you saw, trust me."

I nodded, telling him 'okay' with my touch, and jumped my Uncle Em for a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it you guys! Please review and tell me if it needs edits because there are some parts I wasn't sure about. Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxx **


End file.
